


The Tenth Date

by CecilieFred



Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Date, Dating, Falling In Love, M/M, Minor Character(s), New York, New York Love, New York New York, The Tenth Date, kurtbastian, slowly falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilieFred/pseuds/CecilieFred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt feels like he has lost everything; his mom, his stepbrother, his dad, his fiancé. He has given up on life and love, until someone from his past comes along and agrees to help him get his life back on tracks. Sebastian Smythe sets Kurt up on ten different blind dates, to no luck, until the last date number ten where Kurt realizes that love isn’t always what you think it is, and that it sometimes comes in unexpected ways. </p><p>Pairings that occur: KurtxElliot, KurtxChandler(one date), KurtxVariousOtherCharacters (only small dates), and of course Kurtbastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting an old "Friend"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this story a loooong time ago, but then yesterday I watcher “What’s Your Number” and I felt like continuing on this. So, yeah, I hope you’ll like it. It is loosely based on “What’s Your Number”, but with my own little thoughts and ideas. This first chapter is very innocent and nothing really big happens, but don’t you worry! In the next few chapters there will be some more action/drama-thing. Also, this is my first fanfic in a long time, and my English is not as good as it used to be (not my first language, sorry). Please let me know if there are any big mistakes, or if you want more, or just if you liked it!  
> This was also partly written as a part of the Kurtbastian Hiatus Project (au week).

It was raining heavily. The sky was dark and the grass underneath his feet was soaking, every time he moved just slightly, then the earth made a splashing sound underneath him. He was soaking wet himself, staring at the grave in front of him. A lightning crashed close by, snapping his thoughts back to the moment, but it didn’t make him take his eyes away from the old grave. The rain was dropping from his hair, the hair that normally sat just perfect, now laid flat down, the small drops of water dropping down on his face, mixing with the tears. He sobbed, and tried to stop the tears from running from his perfect blue-green eyes. He bent down to put the flowers on the grave; brushing away some dirty so he could read the name on the marble stone. Elizabeth Hummel.

“Kurt!” someone called from the distance. “Kurt! Come on! You’ll get sick! I know it’s her birthday, but we really have to get back home!”

He stood back up and dried his eyes, then took some deep breaths to calm himself down as he ran back towards the car, the grass splashing water every time he took another step. The car door was already open, so he could quickly get inside and at least try to ignore how bad he knew he looked. His hair was ruined and his clothes would never be the same – not that he would ever wear the same outfit twice anyway.

“Kurt,” the voice said besides him and Kurt turned his head to look at his ex-fiancée/ex-boyfriend/currently best friend Blaine. God, why did he still look so gorgeous?

“You have to let go, especially now that your father is gone. You have to let go. You have to move on, find yourself a boyfriend and live your life. Stop living in the past”, although Kurt knew he only said it to try and make it all better, then the words still hurt. _Find yourself a boyfriend_. As if it was just that easy to move on and act as if he hadn’t thought that him and Blaine would be together forever. He had thought that they were soul mates.

Kurt looked away and dried his eyes. He thought about what Blaine had told him. It was true; he had lost his father two months ago. The cancer had won and while Kurt was in New York, he had gotten the call that told him that his father had passed away without a warning. He had packed his bags and gone home to Ohio right away. He and Carole had grieved together, and Kurt had chosen to stay in Ohio for some time, since he was done with school now and could work for Vogue at home, online – Isabelle had given him the permission to do that since she knew he needed time to recover. He had lost his mother, Finn and now also his father. Other than that then his ex-fiancée Blaine was now engaged to someone else and his New York flirt Adam had gotten married and had a child on his way. Kurt felt lonely, but still hang out with Blaine – mostly because he occasionally needed some time away from the house, but also because he still truly hoped that one day Blaine would change his mind and take him back, even though it was Kurt who had broken up with him. Twice.

“Kurt? I asked you something,” Blaine suddenly said, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts and back to reality.

“What?” he asked, looking confused at Blaine, who just sighed and shook his head.

“I asked; do you want me to take you home so you can get some dry clothes on?” Blaine seemed to be a bit annoyed that he had to repeat the question. He had been like this for a few days. Annoyed with Kurt, probably because Kurt still wasn’t moving on, that he was still doing everything possible to make Blaine take him back.

“Sure,” Kurt just mumbled while he nodded and got his seatbelt on, looking out of the window and into the rain. He sighed, feeling sadder than ever. The bad weather just seemed to have no end. He missed New York. He missed being away, not having to face his past and mourn, but for now it seemed like Ohio was the best place to be, especially because Carole needed him, more than Kurt needed peace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Later Kurt sat in the Lima Bean, playing with his empty coffee cup. He was looking even sadder than before, but at least he was dry now and looked somewhere decent. He was waiting for Mercedes and Tina, who had asked him to join them for a movie night – they might be 26, or well, Tina was 25. In some people’s mind they were probably too old to have a movie night, but whenever a friend got sad, then they joined forces to cheer up one another. This included a long night with movies, makeovers, talking about boys and fashion, along with crying, laughing and letting every emotion possible out.

“Is this seat taken?” a voice asked somewhat polite; a voice that Kurt recognized the second he heard, but it was a voice that he hadn’t heard it in a very long time. When he looked up to confirm his suspension, then he was met with no less than the smirking meerkat face of one Sebastian Smythe.

“Sebastian?” Kurt said surprised, since he hadn’t really expected to meet Sebastian here. Actually he hadn’t even expected to ever meet Sebastian again, and even if he did, then he would never have thought that they would talk; at most they would nod to each other or something. At least that was what he thought, since they had never really been anything else than associates – or well, they had been ‘enemies’ at some point, but after the whole Karofsky-episode, then they had stopped being cruel and cold towards each other and just gone their separate ways.

“I thought you had moved away from Ohio to become a successful lawyer, or something?” with that question Kurt moved his bag away from the second chair, allowing Sebastian to sit down. That was the moment he realized that Sebastian was holding two cups of coffee instead of just one, but before he even had the chance to ask if he was meeting someone, one of the cups of coffee was placed in front of him.

“Your favorite is still non-fat mocha, right?” Sebastian asked as he had sat down and got off his coat. Kurt was staring at him with a dropped jaw. _That_ he hadn’t expected at all.

“Yeah, but… how do **_you_** know?” Kurt asked with a suspicious look in his eyes and a raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms; even after all these years, he still hadn’t learned to trust Sebastian – there were always something weird and mysterious about the younger man, and most of the time he seemed to have some hidden agenda behind his actions.

“I guess all the time spying on you and Blaine back in the days taught me a great deal about you Kurt,” Sebastian said and took a sip from his coffee with his classic and perfect smirk on his lips. “So, what are you doing here all alone? Shouldn’t you be in New York?”

Kurt was looking at Sebastian as if he had just told him that the moon had blown up, or something just as crazy. He stared at him and looked like he wasn’t sure if it was even safe to talk to Sebastian – after all, Sebastian was the one who tried to split up him and Blaine, but of course he had promised to change after what happened with David Karofsky, and Blaine had told him that Sebastian had indeed changed, he had even gone out with Dave a few times, but then Dave got engaged and later on married. Blaine and Sebastian had kept in touch after everything, even developed some kind of friendship – though Kurt more than once thought that Blaine would end up with Sebastian, especially after their own relationship fell apart, and Blaine came to tell him that he was seeing someone else.

“My dad died,” Kurt in the end told Sebastian, knocking himself out of the many thoughts running through his head. “Two months ago, I’ve been home ever since.”

“Oh… Well, I’m sorry to hear about that,” Sebastian said and for a second his hand was softly placed on top of Kurt’s, probably just because he tried to act comforting, but Kurt pulled his hand away.

“I’m fine,” he said and stood up. “I don’t need your pity.”

“Wow, princess, I’m not pitying you,” Sebastian smirked and looked up at Kurt with his arms crossed.

“I’m just trying to be nice, for once. Is that so wrong?” the question sounded almost… hurt and Kurt wondered if he had been right to react that strongly. He sighed and sat back down, agreeing with himself to at least give Sebastian a chance.

“I’m sorry… It’s been a rough couple of weeks… months… years,” he said and leaned back in the chair, running his fingers over the edge of the table.

“I can go find some girl you can talk to? I bet they understand this… PMS-thing, better than I do,” Sebastian joked and he deserved the slap on his shoulder that Kurt gave him – but at least Kurt was smiling now. Kurt didn’t know why he just did that. Maybe it was just because Sebastian was acting friendly, and Kurt really could use a friend right now, a friend that didn’t pity him, or tried to constantly cheer him up.

“Shut up Meerkat,” he snorted and got his coffee that Sebastian had given him, taking a small sip from it. It warmed his body and made him relax more. It felt weird, being relaxed around someone who used to bully him and do everything possible to make his life a living hell, but in a way it was also nice to talk to someone different. Somehow Kurt ended up staring at Sebastian for a long time, but it didn’t feel like that long, which was why he didn’t sense that Sebastian was waiting for an answer.

“What?” Kurt said, clearly confused, but Sebastian just laughed and got an even greater smirk on his face.

“Geez, don’t start drooling over my great looks princess, I just asked you if you were seeing someone, you know, since Blaine is engaged with someone else and all that,” Sebastian said and he could sense that it was a topic that Kurt had been avoiding, because suddenly Kurt seemed to be in a rush to drink the rest of his coffee.

“I better go, Carole is probably waiting for me,” Kurt said and looked outside. It was still raining and Blaine had drove him there, which meant he had to walk to the bus stop and he would be soaked before he reached it.

“You want a ride?” Sebastian asked. He was already standing and had a pair of car keys in his hand. “Or do you want to take the risk and get sick because the weather is freezing, and your clothes does not look that waterproof. Still choosing fashion over comfort?” he was clearly smirking now, but Kurt didn’t care. He stood up, got his coat on and looked at Sebastian. Better a get a ride home with someone like Sebastian, than risk getting his clothes completely soaked while waiting for the bus.

“Where’s your car?” he asked and followed Sebastian outside. Once outside he realized that Sebastian was definitely much more of a rich kid than he had first though, because that car, that Bentley Rapier was probably the most expensive car Kurt had ever seen in real life, and Sebastian was getting into that car, looking like it was no big deal to him that he owned the most gorgeous and ritzy car.

“You coming or what?” Sebastian asked, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts. Kurt quickly got into the car, closing the door and fastened the seatbelt. He felt the rain run down his neck and felt the chill that ran through his body at that. This lead him to reminding himself to at least try to wear better clothes from now on, not that it was very likely he would do it.

“I’m here... Just drive please?” he mumbled and leaned back in the seat, then noticed that he wasn’t shivering, although the water ran down his back, and that the car was warm and cozy. He looked confused, and Sebastian seemed to notice.

“I turned the heat on and there is heat in the seats,” he pointed out as he started the car. He was smirking a lot, not that it bothered Kurt; he knew that Sebastian had always been like that; a charmer beyond every measure.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The first few minutes of the trip back to Kurt’s place were very awkward. None of them said anything and Kurt just tried to get warm and dry; he was surprised that Sebastian hadn’t suggested that Kurt should just get the wet clothes off; he was almost shocked when Sebastian didn’t even comment on Kurt’s slightly clattering teeth. He had never experienced Sebastian being this quiet before. He wondered what the other man was thinking.

“Sebastian?” he asked and noticed that he now had the man’s attention, since Sebastian looked over at him for a brief second, but didn’t say anything.

“What happened between you and Dave?” the question was careful, low and silent, and for a moment Kurt thought Sebastian wouldn’t answer him, since he got very quiet and just stared out the windscreen. In the end Kurt heard a sigh.

“I cheated on him,” Sebastian’s answer came low and it shocked Kurt, or well, he had expected something like that, since it was Sebastian, but still, Blaine had said that it seemed like Sebastian was… in love with Karofsky, so why would he cheat?

“You… What?” he said and now he was staring at Sebastian. He noticed that Sebastian had clenched his hands around the steering wheel and that he had a small tear at the corner of his eye, not that he let it fall. Sebastian wasn’t the type of guy who cried in front of others.

“I got drunk, a hot guy hit on me at Scandals, I went home with the guy and Dave found out. End of story,” Sebastian said and went down the road where Carole lived – since Kurt was staying with her. He parked the car, but Kurt made no movement.

“Why? I thought you loved him?” it came from Kurt and Sebastian gave a short, low laugh.

“I don’t know what love is, I only know how to have fun. Sure I felt different around Dave, but would I have cheated if I truly loved him?” the question wasn’t meant to be answered and soon the silence fell over the car. Kurt didn’t want to go inside, didn’t want to handle another pity-filled night of crying. He was unconsciously playing with his phone in his hands; that was until he felt Sebastian put his hand over Kurt’s.

“You okay?” Sebastian asked Kurt, who just smiled sadly.

“Not… really, no,” Kurt said very slowly and lifted his head to look at Sebastian with that sad look upon his face. “I think… I think I have forgotten how to… live my life, so to speak,” there was a short minute of silence before Kurt continued.

“Blaine told me earlier that I should move on, find a new boyfriend…” he in the end admitted and it didn’t take Sebastian long to figure out what to say.

“Then why don’t you just start dating?” he suggested and Kurt snorted.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried? Getting a date while having a fulltime job isn’t exactly easy Smythe,” he actually snapped at Sebastian. “And not every guy working at Vogue is gay, just so you know,” he said that last part because he knew the whole ‘every guy that works with fashion has to be gay’-stereotype thinking.

“Hey, easy princess, I’m just trying to help you,” Sebastian said and looked irritated. “You’re saying you want to live your life? Then here’s a suggestion. I set you up on a couple of blind dates. Let’s say 10, nice even number, and if that doesn’t help, well, then you’re screwed,” he leaned back in the seat, his fingers playing on the steering wheel. Kurt seemed to think about it for a long time.

“What do you get out of this?” he then asked, looking at Sebastian. “You’re not the type of guy who just helps someone without getting something out of it yourself.”

“Well, you could let me live in your apartment until I find my own place. And before you start saying anything, then yes, I got thrown out of my old place, and I need somewhere to live in New York,” Sebastian looked serious. “Also it’ll be fun for me to see you fail at dating.”

“Fine. Put me up on some blind dates,” Kurt sighed and shook his head. “But, I have one condition. No drug addicts or alcoholics, and the dates have to be in New York, no flying me across the land to Miami or something. Isabella needs me back next week,” Kurt said and Sebastian nodded with a much too happy smirk.

“That’s a deal princess,” he said with that smirk and Kurt didn’t even bother to give him an annoyed comment, he just got out of the car and went inside to Carole. If he knew Sebastian then he would forget all about it as he went out to screw someone later. Kurt didn’t need to worry, because of course Sebastian wouldn’t help him, why should he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious as to which car it is that Sebastian is driving, then it is this one: http://www.topcarrating.com/1996-bentley-rapier.php


	2. The Travel Back to NY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the delay! A lot has been happening lately, and it made it impossible for me to get some writing down, but here it is, chapter 2! So originally the first date was supposed to be in this chapter, but suddenly I got other ideas, and I felt like too much would happen if I added that into this as well. So, have patience, the first date won’t be until chapter three (sorry).

A small week had passed by since Kurt’s run-in with Sebastian at the Lima Bean. He was actually starting to believe that Sebastian had been joking when he offered to help him, which in some way didn’t really bother him. The last thing he needed right now was to have Sebastian living with him in his apartment, while he had to settle into it himself. He had barely had the apartment for few months, since it had taken Kurt quite some time – over a year actually – to move out of the loft. Even after he ended up living there alone, due to his break-up with Blaine, he had still stayed right until the point where he couldn’t afford the bills alone anymore. That’s when he moved out, to a slightly smaller, but more affordable (and more classy) apartment in the middle of the town. For some reason he was looking forward to returning home to it, now that his visit to Carole had finally come to its end. He needed to get back home now, back to his work, that he had neglected for far too long – the good part about being ‘best friends’ with your boss; you can skip work for some time when you need to get your life back in order.

“Don’t forget your Kashmir sweater sweetie”, Carole handed it to Kurt and kissed his cheek. He packed it into his suitcase, which was almost too full to be closed. He had packed the car yesterday with the boxes of stuff that Carole had insisted he took with him to the new apartment. Most of the stuff was things belonging to his dad, but some of the things were also stuff that Kurt had left behind the first time he moved to New York, stuff that his father had insisted on keeping. One of these things were the ‘Certificate of Participation’ he had gotten for entering the Midwest Regional Championship in 2010, the year that New Directions had lost brutally. His dad had insisted on keeping it, and now Kurt felt bad about wanting to throw it out, so he had chosen to take it with him to New York. He had also taken the ball from the first football game he and Finn had played; the one game they had scored in, the game where Kurt had danced the dance to Single Ladies. The memory of that game had always made them all smile, so after Finn’s death, then Burt had gotten it, and now that Burt was gone, then the ball was passed along to Kurt’s.

“I’m going to miss you. The house is so terribly empty now that they’re both gone, I feel like I need a man in the house”, Carole spoke again as she sat down on the bed besides Kurt’s suitcase. “It’s just me now, all alone”, there were something sad in her voice, and as a tear rolled down her cheek Kurt started feeling guilty for leaving her all alone.

“I’ll come back to visit soon. I promise”, he took her hands into his own, pulling her up on her feet and into a warm embrace. It didn’t last long though, because suddenly the doorbell rang and Carole went downstairs to open while Kurt packed the last of his clothes.

“Kurt! There is some man named Sebastian here for you!” Carole called shortly after, and the name made him stiff. He sighed deeply while he grabbed his suitcase and went downstairs, only to be greeted by one smirking meerkat. He truly had hoped that Sebastian had been joking.

“Hello princess, did you miss me?” Sebastian’s smirk was flawless, and somehow it managed to make Carole blush as she offered the man both coffee and tea, clearly expecting him to stay for a while – or maybe she was just trying to delay Kurt’s departure, since she didn’t want to be all alone. To Kurt’s ‘luck’ then Sebastian kindly turned down every offer and just looked at Kurt.

“I hope you have room for one more? I have too much baggage for a plane, and I couldn’t really bring my own car, so I counted on you having some extra space for your new roommate”, he said casually, as if it wasn’t a question, but more of a way to tell Kurt that he wouldn’t be alone on the almost ten hour long drive back to New York. Normally Kurt would take the plane, but this time he wanted to get his car with him to New York, and also he had too many new boxes with stuff, so it had seemed only natural to take the car. He just couldn’t figure out how Sebastian knew that he was driving.

“How did you know I wasn’t going to take a plane?” Kurt ended up asking as he lead Sebastian outside and allowed the other man to put his bags in the car – it wasn’t that many really, but still enough to make the entire trunk and backseat stuffed, or at least make it filled, so that there wouldn’t be room for more than two, which was luckily the exact number that was going to be travelling.

“You told Blaine, and I asked him since you never gave me your number”, the smirk came back on while he closed the car door, leaning against it with a superior look on his face. “You didn’t think you had gotten rid of me already, did you?” with that he opened the door in the driver’s side.

“I have to say goodbye to Carole”, Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian and turned to Carole, who had come out to say goodbye. It was easy to see that she was struggling to maintain her tears. Kurt pulled her into a warm embrace, letting her hide her face in his shoulder as he kept her close.

“Don’t cry, I’ll be back before you know it, and I promise to call you once we’re in New York”, he smiled and let go of her, drying the tears away from her cheeks. “Love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart”, she smiled sadly, but stepped back, allowing Kurt to get into the car, soon followed by Sebastian. Once they were both seated, Kurt started the car, waving to Carole as he drove off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The first few hours of the trip back to New York went by slowly. They didn’t really speak much, only in the beginning they tried to smalltalk about the weather - which, as they soon realized, turned out to be an empty topic, since it was just rain, rain and more rain. It was indeed a cold, wet and depressing day in the middle of September. After having driving for four hours straight, the only sound now coming from the songs on the radio, then Kurt sighed deeply. Normally he wasn’t one who _hated_ silence, he actually enjoyed it from time to time, but now wasn’t one of those times, and in a way he was surprised by the fact that Sebastian could stay silent for this long. As he took his eyes off of the road for a second to look at the other man, he realized that Sebastian wasn’t only quiet; he also seemed to be a completely different place. His emerald green eyes were staring out into the rain, watching the silhouettes of trees and nature in the roadside. There were almost something sad in the way he just sat there, silent and far away in his own thoughts, in a away Kurt felt bad for even thinking about disturbing him, but the silence was driving him crazy, and he was afraid that he would break down if he had to listen to one more silly love song on the radio.

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt looked shocked when the first words to be spoken hadn’t come from his own mouth, but from Sebastian, who had obviously noticed that Kurt had been staring at him for too long. Kurt quickly gave a nod, and returned his gaze to the road as some idiot who was driving way too fast drove past them.

“Sure”, he said and turned the volume down on the radio, making it easier for them to talk, without having to shout to be heard.

“What went wrong, between you and Blaine? I mean, I know that the two of you broke off your engagement, and I know that he was with Dave for a while”, Kurt’s hands seemed to tighten around the steering wheel while Sebastian spoke, not that he seemed to notice, as he continued speaking. “But after that I’ve heard like five different stories of what happened. Some say you almost got married, then others say that you couldn’t stand each other and that you blamed each other, and Blaine won’t tell me anything, Dave hasn’t spoken to me since… well, you know… so, I was just wondering, if you would tell me? You know, I was actually rooting for you when you reunited in New York. You were like this great gay couple that everyone wanted to be like”, Sebastian laughed shortly, then he noticed the pale look on Kurt’s face, and how white his knuckles had turned from holding onto the steering wheel so tightly. “Kurt?”

“It’s… It’s quite a long, and… difficult story to tell”, Kurt spoke slowly, but his eyes never moved away from the road. He seemed sort of ashamed, like a small kid well aware of something he had done wrong.

“There’s at least six hours to New York, we have time”, a smirk came onto Sebastian’s lips as he heard the sigh escape Kurt’s. He knew he had won that discussion, and though he would never admit it, he felt almost… excited, because he would finally get the real story behind ‘the-Klaine-breakup’.

“Well, you know most of the details already, I guess. We first broke up because he cheated on with Elliot, or whatever his name was, then we tried being friends, which we were truly horrible at, I mean, we made out under a wedding, although I sorta had someone in New York”, Kurt laughed shortly at that, causing a small smile to appear on his lips. “But well, we got back together, he proposed and moved to New York, and after that it all went south. We couldn’t make it work, especially not after the others moved out, so we lived alone. I kept getting angry with him, even when he had done nothing wrong. Whenever we talked about our wedding, then it was like… it just wasn’t the right time”. He sighed and stayed quiet for a while.

“And then what? Did you guys break up? Or of course I know that you did, but I heard rumors after that, some that Blaine confirmed, and some that he didn’t want to talk about”, Sebastian looked curious – he would probably deny that later.

“We broke up yes, and he moved back to Ohio while I focused on NYADA. It was easy at first, I mean; we had been apart for longer periods before, so it never really felt like we weren’t together. Then I returned to Ohio too, to work with Rachel on McKinley, and just seeing him, it hurt so badly. I just wanted to be with him again, and I tried to tell him that, when I found out that he was with Dave. I don’t think I’ve ever felt that heartbroken before, and it was as if no one really cared”, he took a break to calm his breath, since he felt the tears stinging in his eyes at the memory of all the horrible feelings from back then. Sebastian was quiet as he watched Kurt, for a second he considered trying to comfort him, but quickly shook the thought away and patiently waited for him to continue. It didn’t take that long.

“But well, Sue had this crazy plan to get us back together”, he laughed.

“Sue? Sue Sylvester? Why?” Sebastian interrupted him.

“She, apparently, were our biggest fangirl”, Kurt laughed again, shook his head, and then continued the story. “Her plan succeeded though. She made Blaine realize that he really wanted to be with me, so he broke up with Karofsky, and we got back together, but not until after we had sneaked around at least twice behind Dave’s back. I felt terrible, I mean, Dave was my friend, and I know just how much it hurts to be cheated on, and there I was, doing the exact same thing to another person. It didn’t work after I got those thoughts, and then there were this surprise, out-of-nowhere wedding, where Blaine just expected me to marry him, no questions asked. I just couldn’t, so… I ended it, again… Blaine was furious, for months we didn’t speak, then he met Lucas, and now we’re friends, best friends… And I regret it; Blaine was the love of my life. I always thought we would be together in the end, but…” he sighed and stopped talking.

“So that’s it? You let him go, and now you’re not together”, Sebastian seemed to accept the story, though he suspected that there might be more to it, parts that perhaps Kurt didn’t tell because he was too embarrassed, or simply thought of as irrelevant.

“I made a mistake, and there is no way I am ever getting him back now… I guess its time to move on”, Kurt knew he had been saying that for over a year now – if not longer, but still he didn’t mean it yet. Some part of him kept hoping that some day Blaine would too realize that they were meant to be.

“Then it’s a good thing that I’ve already arranged your first date!” Sebastian smirked, especially when he noticed the shocked look on Kurt’s face. “Oh don’t look so shocked princess, this one was easy. And relax; you’re just going out for a drink, no obligations or anything. Just meet the guy and try to forget Blaine, okay?” Kurt slowly nodded, though he didn’t like the thought of being out with someone. He had tried it already, but with bad results.

“When is it?” he asked, but was disturbed by his phone beeping. Without seeming too suspicious, then he picked it up to see a text from Blaine.

 

**_From: Blaine <3_ **

_Hey! Text me once you’re in New York. I want to know that you made it there in one piece. Oh, and did Sebastian contact you? He asked me when you were leaving. Dunno why._

Kurt smiled at the text, took a quick glance at Sebastian, who were going through his phone, probably trying to remember who he had set Kurt up with for a date, and when. Quickly Kurt answered Blaine.

 

**_To: Blaine <3_ **

_I promise to write once we’re there. And yes, Sebastian did contact me. He just wanted a ride to New York. Nothing big. How are you today? xoxo_

 

Just in time, Kurt got the phone back into his pocket, as Sebastian seemed to have found what he was looking for.

“Here it is. Sorry, too many people want to date you, so I had to scroll down a bit to find this first guy”, a smirk and Kurt raised an eyebrow, wondering just how Sebastian had found so many guys that wanted to date him. “Your first date is the 19th, it’s a week from now”, he looked up at Kurt, wondering why he was looking so guilty all of a sudden.

“Sure. It’s a date”, Kurt just mumbled, then switched station on the radio and turned up the volume, preventing them from any further conversation. Sebastian just shrugged at this, leaned back in the seat and soon he was in a deep sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later Sebastian was waking up due to some horribly loud song on the radio. He groaned as he stretched his body with a yawn.

“How much further ‘til we reach New York?” he complained, clearly surprising Kurt, who was deeply focused on his phone, that was placed on the dashboard in front of the steering wheel.

“A little over two hours I think”, he responded just as his phone beeped. Kurt picked it up and checked the message, laughing at it. At that Sebastian turned his head away from the side window and towards Kurt, just in time to see another car drive right out in front of them.

“Hummel! Eyes on the road!” he shouted, surprising Kurt, who dropped his phone and immediately hit the breaks, while grabbing the steering wheels with both hands, turning it at full power to try and avoid the second car, by driving into the emergency lane. It seemed like minutes passed, though it was probably just a matter of seconds. None of them were breathing, nor talking. They sat still and watched as the traffic stopped around them. Kurt’s hands were clenched around the steering wheel, but ever so slowly he let go. His mouth kept opening and closing, as if he was searching for the right words.

“Kurt…” Sebastian spoke slowly, and something about the way he spoke Kurt’s name – and actually used his real name – made him realize just how serious the situation was.

“I know…” Kurt’s voice was shaking. He tried to calm down, but the adrenaline was rushing through his blood, making his heart pound like crazy.

“Don’t ever text and drive!” the words scared the hell out of Kurt, mostly because Sebastian was yelling them, his eyes shooting lightning as he looked at Kurt. “That could’ve been us, if I hadn’t saved our goddamned asses!” he pointed out the window, at the two cars that had crashed right in front of them. Thanks to the idiotic driver that he driven right in front of Kurt, then the two cars in front of them had crashed, in an attempt to avoid hitting the car. If Sebastian hadn’t reacted, they could’ve been the third car in the crash. A groan escaped Sebastian as he got off his seatbelt and went out of the car, joining the people who had pulled aside to check on the drivers and passengers from the cars in the crash. Luckily it seemed like no one had gotten hurt, and after about an hour – after both police and ambulance had arrived at scene, questioning those who saw the accident (Sebastian had lied and said that he had been the one driving the car, that Kurt had no part in it, he hadn’t seen anything since he was asleep, just because he didn’t want them getting into trouble) – they were finally allowed to leave. Sebastian had forced Kurt to take the passenger seat, but hadn’t spoken to him at all, other than what was necessary. They barely drove for half an hour before Sebastian pulled the car aside at one of the rest areas. Once there he parked the car and turned to look at Kurt, who had been extremely quiet, playing with the phone between his hands.

“Hand it over”, Sebastian said in a firm voice, knocking Kurt out of his thoughts. “I want to know what the hell you were looking at, what you thought were more important than our lives”, he didn’t seem like he was in a mood for arguing, so Kurt just slowly handed over the phone, after unlocking it. Sebastian went through the different messages for a few minutes before looking at Kurt. “You’re flirting with him? Hummel, this has to stop. He is getting _married_ , snap out of it. You’re done, over, and if you want my help, then this, this are not going to happen again, okay?” there were no question in Sebastian’s voice, so Kurt just slowly nodded. He was still a bit shocked, and he was also starting to realize that this thing he had going on would be his undoing if he didn’t do something about it soon, and whether he liked it or not, then Sebastian were probably his best hope at this point.

“We need to make some basic rules if I’m going to get you dates, okay? It’ll be something that’ll make this easier for both of us. First of all, you have to stop texting Blaine all the time, and that heart at his name, it’s not going to be there anymore, okay? Second of all, if this needs to work, then you need to make an effort as well. Try to get out more, talk with your coworkers, go party with them, have fun and forget about Blaine. It’s okay to be happy; he is, so why shouldn’t you be? Thirdly, since I’m going to stay with you, then we’re probably going to have to make some more rules along the way, and you are allowed to disagree, Hummel… Hummel? Kurt are you listening?!” Sebastian snapped his fingers in front of Kurt, snapping him back to reality, and out of his trance.

“Yes… Yes, rules. I get it”, he sighed and leaned back in the seat. At this point he just really wanted to be back home in Ohio, where he could lock himself away in his old room and never have to worry about anything ever again. Sebastian shook his head, realizing that this conversation was probably better to take later on. He started the car and resumed the last hour of driving.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was a little over eight when they finally arrived in New York. They were both exhausted, and agreed to carry up the boxes tomorrow, after a good night’s sleep, though Sebastian had taken his suitcase of clothes (he had tried to leave it at first, claiming that he didn’t mind sleeping naked, at which Kurt had insisted that he brought the bag with him). Once Kurt had unlocked the front door, he showed Sebastian the place. They entered the living room as the first thing. It was a huge open area, decorated just like Kurt wanted it. The living was one the right when you entered the apartment, and on the left were the kitchen. It wasn’t big; approximately 8’ x 6’7’’, but Kurt liked it. He found it cozy, and big enough for him. As they walked further into the apartment, they entered a hallway with a door on each side. At the end of the hallway was the bathroom. Kurt’s room was on the door to the right, and the guest room was on the left.

“And this is where you’ll be staying”, Kurt told Sebastian as he opened the door and showed him the smaller bedroom. It was about 10’ x 11’, with a walk-in closet. It had a huge window at the far off wall, and was painted in a very neutral color. Unlike the rest of the apartment, there was barely anything personal in here, apart from a few pictures here and there. The desk was left untouched, and the bed was made, but dusty. Clearly Kurt never had guests sleeping, or at least hadn’t had in a while.

“I guess I’ll let you settle in, and I’ll see you in the morning”, Kurt spoke as Sebastian put down his suitcase. “I have to go to work tomorrow, just for a few hours. Isabelle said she needed help with something, but I guess you already know New York, and I won’t be home late. You can call if you need anything, I’m not sure if you’ll be awake when I leave”.

“Sure”, Sebastian mumbled as he sat on the bed. Kurt left the room soon after, closing the door as he went to bed himself. At some point he heard Sebastian moving around in the apartment, probably looking for something to eat, but not long after that he was in a deep sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

When the alarm woke up Kurt as the first thing the next morning, then he truly felt like dying. It was way too early, and the small ray of sunshine that had snuck its way through the curtains, didn’t seem to help getting him up, it rather made him want to stay in bed.

“Isabelle needs you”, he mumbled to himself as he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a nice long shower. It helped shaking the last piece of sleep out of him, but didn’t do much for his mood. Finding something to wear was even more of a drag, since most of his good clothes were in his suitcase, in his car, and he didn’t really feel like walking down there, in the middle of September, in his underwear. He ended up wearing something simple, as he made his morning coffee and some simple breakfast. He was almost ready to leave – already half an hour late – when he couldn’t find his keys, which he knew he had placed in the porcelain bowl yesterday when they returned home.

“No, no, no… I don’t have time for this”, he groaned as he searched the entire kitchen, then his own room, the clothes he had worn yesterday, his jacket, everything was searched, but to no hope. It wasn’t until he heard the loud snoring from the guest room that Kurt realized where the keys might’ve gone.

“Sebastian…” he sighed and went into the room, walking in on a half naked Sebastian, the covers lying on the floor, his shoes thrown away in the corner, and his clothes scattered around the room. Kurt shook his head as he went over to try and wake up the other man.

“Sebastian, wake up. I need my keys”, he shook the man, causing a loud groan to escape from him as he pointed to his jacket – that had just been randomly thrown on the chair in the corner. Kurt hurried to get the keys from the pocket in the jacket and had almost left the room when he noticed that something was missing.

“Where is my keychain? Sebastian! Did you take it?” his voice was angry, and slowly Sebastian sat up in the bed, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Lower your voice, will ya? I only went to bed two hours ago”, he complained.

“The keychain Sebastian, the picture I had of me and Blaine, on our anniversary, where is it?” Kurt asked in an impatient voice, stomping his foot on the floor.

“I have it, and you’re not getting it back until you prove to me that you’re over him. It’s part of our deal Hummel, you have to move on, and that means erasing the memories”, he yawned and lied back down. Kurt groaned loudly, but chose not to argue with him, mostly because he didn’t have time. As he left the apartment and finally got on the subway to work, then he reminded himself that this living situation was only temporary, and that soon he would have his own space back – also he reminded himself to give Sebastian the spare key, so this wouldn’t happen again.


	3. UPDATE DELAYED

**_Note from the author:_ **

_I am sorry to inform that the next chapter of this story will be very delayed, since I had a lot of things going on when I started this story, and in the end I ended up getting to stressed to continue. I hope that when I'm done with school in a small month, that I will have time to get my inspiration back and be able to continue. Until then, I have a new story, and maybe a few short-stories that I'm writing on, so if you guys are interested I might post them. The reason I will not continue this, is both because I do not have the time, but also because I lost my ideas with this one - or I have them, I just do not know how to write them down._

_But I have not forgotten about it! I am working on it, but also on other stories (one is a Grey's Anatomy / Glee crossover, so that one I'm excited about)._

_Again, I'm so sorry, I hope and pray that once I'm done with school then I'll be able to start on the next chapters for this, because you awesome people deserve the most wonderful written chapters, and not the half-done chapters I'm able to publish at this moment._


	4. NEWS

_So I know it's been a long while, and that I promised an update that never came. I am so, so sorry... Sadly I lost my inspiration after I graduated and now that I've started University then it's been hard to find the time. Also this was a story that I started a long time ago. This doesn't mean I won't continue, because I will, BUT I will rewrite the whole story, since I'm not happy with it, the way it is right now. For now I can not say when the first few chapters will be up, I am working on it, and I will be sure to leave a link to the new, updated version, once I upload the first chapters. For now I hope you will all be patient, and again, I'm so sorry that I keep forgetting about the story... :)_

 

**_EDIT_** _; I posted the first revised chapter here, I hope you will all enjoy and I'll be so grateful to hear your opinion! I'll still keep these chapters up for the time being, so I know that everyone will have a chance to see the new revised version :)_  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/5888125/chapters/13571014   



End file.
